


home

by lavolpe (lykxxn)



Series: through a thousand worlds we will wander [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/lavolpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nothing is truly as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home

He is back in Firenze. He has never been so happy in all of his lives.

He talks to Claudia and Federico and makes sure to give Petruccio special attention. He collects feathers without being asked to. He embraces his old life, until he realises that there is, of course, a cost.

His family are Templars.

He is not going to leave Cristina. But he is also no traitor.

Last time, when asked to choose between his family and his love, he chose family.

But he is no coward.

He chooses neither.


End file.
